


that one species swap au i wrote bc i got bored

by rxdleader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, Species Swap, Trollstuck, davesprite is an overprotective dickhole sorry, everyone is probablu ooc sorry, im sorru for all of this im shit at writing, john and jade are kismesis so, theyre on the battleship, why do i keep writing shitty fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdleader/pseuds/rxdleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave somehow ends up on the battleship with the troll versions of his friends and davesprite is a dick</p><p> terrible summary sorry</p><p>it might be better than i make it sound idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one species swap au i wrote bc i got bored

Your name, is DEYVID STRIDER. Or, it used to be, now your name is DEYV'SPRITE and you really wish it wasn't.

  At the moment, you are stuck on A Prospitian battleship with the two people you'd rather not be around right now. Jontan, your-former? you're honestly not sure-moirail and Jeydhe. The girl who has the most enormous flush crush on you. Why couldn't you get lucky for once and get saddled with Rrhoze; instead you're stuck somewhere you don't even consider home.

  Worst of all though, is that neither of them leave you alone for one god damn second. Jeydhe tries to make you feel welcome but she treats you like you're someone she's never met before and she's probably known you the longest. Meanwhile Jontan tries to either avoid you or cuddle the fuck out of you, both of which are equally annoying. You'd ask him to just be himself but everytime you see him your blood pusher goes all soft and you just want to make all his bad feelings go away. 

  Jeydhe you try to avoid for the most part, and you just let Jontan do his own thing. If he needs you, he'll come and find you. You're usually in your respit block but Jeydhe has taken it apon herself to move in with you so you'll have to find a new one. For now though, you're staying in one of the abandoned labs you found in the basement, you've assembled a pile of useless shit to sleep in; even if you only get afew hours of it without you're recoopracoon. 

  To your suprise, Jon' is in your pile. 

  "Hey man, what're you doing down here?" you ask.

  His head snaps up towards you and you ask again. "Dude, what's wrong?" 

  "I" he sniffles and burries himself deeper into your pile "I miss my moirail"

  You sigh and sit next to him on the pile "I'm your moirail" 

  "I meant my real one!" he snaps.

  "Thanks" you respond, tears starting to prick at the corner of your eyes.

  "I" he wipes his cartilage nub on one of the shirts in the pile "You know what I mean"

  "No man I totally get it, it's not like I know every fucking thing about you or anything" you pull your wings around you and shutter out a small sob.

  "Deyv'" you can feel him sitting up next to you.

  "'s Deyv'sprite" you murmur.

  "Deyv' look at me" he puts his hand on your shoulder.

  "I said it's Deyv'sprite" you say a little louder.

   "No its not" he lays back down and purrs on your lap, you have to try really hard not to purr back "Your make is Deyvid Strider, and it always will be"

  Fucking pheromones.

  You pull your wings closer to your face to block his view, then you shift your body and flop down onto the pile with an exasperated sigh.

  "Deyv' look at me" Jon' says and nuzzles his way under your wing so that his head is resting in the ruff of feathers just under your neck.

  "I'm trying to sleep Egbert, piss off" you try to growl but instead it comes out as a chirpy purr. 

  "Why don't you just sleep in your 'coon then" his purr gets louder and you silently wish that you left the room before he even saw you.

  "Because Jeydhe's in there" you give in to your instincts and finally cuddle with him; your own purr deciding to make itself heard.

  "Why won't she leave you alone" his growl almost makes you jump, those two are closer than you and Rrhoze are so you honestly expected him to laugh and say something silly about Jeydhe.

  You're a bit apprehensive at first, but you slowly reach your hand towards him and it hits him with a satisfiying 'pap'  "Shoosh" you mutter softly as you rub your thumb along his cheek.

  "Deyv'" he half-whines.

  "Shoosh" you say forcefully as you start running your hand through his hair.

  You're not very good at this, you're clumsy and you're probably doing something wrong. This is one of the few times you've ever had to shoosh him and your positions are usually reversed while you would sit in absolute awe at how magical his hands were. 

  After a while he falls asleep, one of his horns has decided to make a new home in yours and his feet are tangled with your tail, at least you're comfortable.

  You fall asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> i keep writing hella dumb fics but this one has like three chapters already written out so i decided w/e lets post them idk when ill post them bc im on my phone and its all in one document so copy/paste is hard, jeydhe is in the next chapter and idek bc this ones so short but w/e, goodbye friends i am gone


End file.
